Chase The Morning
by ConstantSnow
Summary: The best night of Harry's life sends him down a whole new road, and head first into a second battle, where yet again, he finds himself as a major player. M-Preg. AU. NC-17
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Here is my promised Dean Winchester/Harry Potter Fic. I really hope that everyone enjoys it. It will be updated regularly along with Don't Let Me Go, Black Dawn, and I'm going to post the first chapter for my Castiel/Harry Potter fic as well. I've got a lot of drama going on right now, so writing helps, I hope you don't mind the million and one stories I'm probably going to throw at you over the next few months.

**Warning: ** This story is rated **M** for **MATURE!!!!** It contains: ** Graphic Homosexual Intercourse **(a lot of it) Violence/Blood/Gore. M-Preg (male pregnancy) Strong Language. Adult Situations. Folk Lore/ Mythological Themes/ Religious Text. Other Mature Themes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or Supernatural, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chase The Morning**

**Pairing:**** Dean Winchester & Harry Potter (main). Lucifer(Nick)/Harry (one-sided)**

**Rating:** ** NC-17 (is there any higher?)**

**Chapter One:**

That night seemed very much like a cheesy romance novel. Eyes locking across a smokey bar, two people meeting in the middle, and this electric spark going off when they touched.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, they danced sensually, his large strong calloused hand resting perfectly on Harry's thin hip as their hips swayed to the music, a slowed down sensual version of some hip song, but it didn't matter, neither of them could hear the words, just the bass pumping though their blood.

Then he leaned down, his surprisingly soft lips, brushing lightly over Harry's cheek, to his ear, and his rough voice sounded softly, sending flaming shivers down Harry's spine. " I'm Dean."

"Harry." He replied, looking up at the cocky sexy smirk that spread on Dean's lips.

"Lets get out of here Harry." Dean said, and at the time, Harry had never heard a better idea. Dean lead them through the crowd, and out the back door to his waiting black impala. Harry didn't have time to admire it, before he was pushed roughly up against the wet metal and Dean attacked his lips passionately.

Harry moaned wrapping his arms around Dean's strong shoulders, letting the man throughly fuck his mouth with a skilled tongue, powerful lips, and teasing teeth. Dean growled, gripping Harry's hips hard and lifting the slighter man up and pushing him harder against the car.

Harry's back arched and he tossed his head back as Dean sucked hard on his neck. Harry wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, bringing their bodies impossibly close.

Thunder roared and lighting flashed warningly against the thick clouds that filled the sky then opened up, pouring rain down on them. It didn't seem to matter, Dean just got them into the backseat, Harry's lithe flexible body beneath him, and they quickly began removing clothes, their eager hands exploring every inch of freshly exposed flesh, until finally they were both completely bare, staring at each other, panting heavily.

Dean reached down and under the driver's seat for the box of condoms he kept there and pulled one out and started to tear it with his teeth until Harry stopped him.

"I'm clean Dean." Harry whispered and kissed Dean's jaw. "I wanna feel you." He almost pleaded, his needy voice made Dean groan and press his lips against the closest bit of Harry's skin, his right shoulder. "Don't wear it."

Dean tossed the condom onto the front seat and moved his hand over Harry's left hip to ground himself as he lowered himself onto Harry's pale beautiful body. Dean pressed his lips slowly and lovingly against Harry's body, to distract the younger from the dull pain that was sure to come. Harry's back arched when Dean first pushed his large thick length into him. Harry put his hands over his head and pushed against the car door above him, never breaking his eyes away from Dean's burning gaze.

It started out slow, and passionate, but it quickly turned into a heated rush, sweat slicked bodies pressing desperately into one another, until they both found their orgasms, white light flashing in both of their eyes.

Dean lowered his body onto Harry's, his head resting against Harry's shoulder. They didn't move for the longest time. "We should go back to my place." Harry finally whispered. "To continue this." Dean pushed himself onto his hands and knees and looked down at Harry.

"I'd like that." Dean said smirking, even though his was still winded.

The drive back to Harry's condo was unnaturally long, even though he only lived ten minutes from the bar, when they got into the door, the door barely slammed shut until Harry found his back pressed up against it, and Dean again ravishing his mouth.

Dean took Harry again, right there against the door, hard and fast, but no less blissful as in the car. Then twice in Harry's room on his large four poster bed, sliding beneath the dark green and black satin sheets.

Harry fell into a deep sleep, the haze of orgasm still consuming him, Dean's strong arms wrapped around his waist.

* * *

Harry woke slowly, a blissful dull ache filling his entire body. He smiled lazily and stretched out like a feline, moaning softly then rolling over, and opening his beautiful eyes slowly.

At first it didn't register, the fact that bed was empty expect for his small body. Harry reached out and pressed his hand against the sheets, they'd long since turned cold without a body to warm them. He sat up slowly, letting the sheets fall off of him, revealing his chest which was covered in purpling love bites. He strained to listen, praying that perhaps Dean had just gone into the bathroom, or maybe the kitchen. But that wasn't the case, like every morning, Harry's condo was silent, and he was alone.

Harry laughed softly at himself, and put his hand over his eyes, his laugh quickly turned into a soft sob, and he slowly laid back on the bed, Dean's scent burst into the air and Harry curled into a ball, wrapping his arms around himself.

_'Really Potter what were you thinking would happen? It was a complete stranger you met at a bar!'_ Harry thought bitterly. _'All that bull-shit about romantic connection was stupid, was all in your alcohol fogged mind. You brought this down on yourself, just get over it. He was no different from the others, that's all there is to it, just admit it. He was a worthless douche-bag hoping to get laid, and he got what he wanted, and so did you. You wanted sex, you got it.'_ Harry closed his eyes tightly and sighed.

"He's just like the others, get over it." He mumbled aloud and bit his bottom lip until it bled.

* * *

Dean tapped his fingers angrily on the steering wheel, his foot heavy on the gas pedal. Sam sat tensely in the passenger seat, noticing his bother's mood.

"Something you want to talk about Dean?" Sam asked and his brother shot him a glare before turning his eyes back onto the road.

"No." Dean ground out and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Did something happen last night?" Sam asked.

Dean didn't answer. "So where did this son-of-a-bitch show up?" Dean asked.

"Castiel said Lucifer showed up in New Mexico." Sam said.

"A three day drive." Dean said with gritted teeth. "Why couldn't he have just showed up where we were?"

"Dean?" Sam asked. "What the hell happened?"

Dean stepped harder on the gas pedal and twisted his hands around the steering wheel. "I didn't want to leave." Dean said and Sam's eyebrows shot up to his hair line.

"But... you went home with someone last night." Sam said.

"I know." Dean said.

"You don't do anything longer than a night." Sam said.

Dean glanced at Sam and his younger brother stared at him for a long few minutes. "I wasn't ready to leave." Dean said.

"Dean, you just had sex." Sam said. "You didn't even know the guy." Sam said.

Dean, didn't answer, just turned his attention back to the empty dark road ahead of them. He didn't know what the feeling in his chest was, but knew it had something to do with Harry, and it wasn't a good feeling.

* * *

**End Chapter One**

So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Can't tell yet? Well I hope it was interesting enough to catch your attention and for you to put it on alert so you can read the next chapter when it comes out.

Thanks for Reading.

Please Review and Comment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anon Reviews:**

**Jk:** Thanks, I'm glad that you like it. I hope that you will continue to enjoy.

**Dedelle: ** I am a big fan of M-Preg myself, I can never get enough of it.

**Mickey: ** Hi again! It's good to know that you like this story as well.

**XYZ: ** Thanks, I hope I can live up to the expectation.

**Appaloosa:** I hope so!

**Kat:** Thanks.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Wow! Seventy-three reviews for just one chapter, I love it! I hope that I can continue to please you great and flattering readers. I love you!!!! Also I'm on Twitter so you can follow the progress of the chapters as I write them. My twitter id is the same as my pen name so look me up and follow me so you can stay informed.

**Warnings:** This story is rated **M** for **Mature.** It contains the following: Graphic Sex! Homosexual Relationships. Angst. Violence/Blood/Gore. Adult Situations. Adult Language. M-Preg. Folk Lore/ Mythological Themes/ Religious Text.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chase The Morning**

**Pairings:** **Dean Winchester & Harry Potter(main). Lucifer(Nick) & Harry Potter (one-sided).**

**Rating: **** NC-17 (is there any higher?)**

**Chapter Two:**

Harry had been in denial for the last two and a half weeks. Ever since he'd woken up two months to the day of his _'romance novel night'_ and rushed to the bathroom puking his guts up.

Harry should've seen it coming a mile away. The one time he wasn't careful, the one time he let his guard down and hadn't made the guy 'wrap it up' he came out knocked up.

Mrs. Weasley was going to throttle him.

Harry knew of wizards becoming pregnant, however when the partner was muggle, it was almost unheard of. _'Figures I'm the one in twenty... or whatever Hermione said.' _ Harry thought bitterly and placed a hand on his stomach, curling up just enough so he could kinda look at his stomach.

"So what are you going to be? Boy or girl?" Harry mumbled to his stomach. "I want a little girl, it would be nice." Harry whispered rubbing his stomach, it hadn't even raised into a little bump yet, not that Harry was looking forward to it, the morning sickness was more than enough right now.

* * *

"What do you mean he's not here!?" Dean growled.

Castiel frowned. "He was gone as soon as he noticed you." The angel explained. "So far we have not gotten wind of him since."

"You're telling me that I drove fifty-one hours straight here, only for the bastard to vanish into thin air?" Dean growled.

"I'm afraid so." Castiel said. "But he had to have been here for a reason. Lucifer is not just playing tricks on us, there was something he needed here. We have to find out what, and pray he hasn't found it."

"Castiel, there's nothing here. It's a podunk town in the middle of the desert." Sam said glancing at his fuming brother. "I've looked over everything, no signs, no prophecies, nothing."

"There must be something." Castiel said and Sam sighed.

"I'll keep looking." Sam said with a shrug.

Dean finally snapped and punched the wall with an angry yell and stormed out. Castiel looked at Sam for an explanation.

"Apparently the sex was that good." Sam said putting his hands in his jean pockets.

"Sex?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, he picked up some guy at the bar a few hours before you called. Apparently they rolled around in the sheets and it was good." Sam said scrunching his nose at the thought of Dean with another guy, though from Sam remembered about the guy, he was really damn cute.

Castiel seemed just as confused as before Sam opened his mouth, but didn't question further. "I will come back if I find anything." The angel said and was gone with the familiar flutter of large wings.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

Harry was now three months pregnant, and his stomach had finally turned from flat muscle from Quidditch training, to a slight soft bump. Needless to say the Quidditch coach was not pleased with his Seeker getting knocked up, the backup Seeker however was thrilled.

When the Second War ended after Harry turned eighteen, he decided to skip the offering at the auror's office in exchange for a nice contact and condo playing for the American Quidditch team. Sure the training was hard, plus being away from his friends and family was also hard, but they were only a floo call or a portkey away. Harry saw them on most holidays, plus when he was playing back home, they always came to his games, and on occasion they came over to see him play as well.

Harry forced himself to get out of bed, Harry worked part time at a muggle book store, it was just something to pass the time in the off season for Quidditch as well as allow him something laid back. He liked it, he met a lot or interesting people working there, and they didn't know who he was.

Harry showered and dressed in baggy jeans and a loose t-shirt. He had a car, though he hardly drove it, usually he apparated, but since it was dangerous while expecting, he decided to drive instead of walk. It was a late model Ford truck, nothing flashy, but it ran well and Harry just liked the fact that it was huge.

The bookshop that Harry worked at was a twenty minute drive from his condo, nothing flashy, just a small place with a coffee shop in the front where people could sit and read with a nice cup of coffee. Most of the time the people that came in were older retired men and sometimes women who wanted a sweet face and someone to talk with them, and Harry didn't mind being that person. The other people that came in where mostly college students and the 'artistic' types, which always amused Harry.

"Good morning Harry."

Harry smiled at the owner, a woman in her late forties named Ginger.

"Hello love." Harry said brushing his hair behind his ears.

Ginger smiled brightly. "Emily is going to going to close up for you tonight." She said.

"I'm going to need to take some time off in a few months Gin." Harry said.

"Oh? What for?" Ginger asked untying her apron.

"Just need some time to myself." Harry said.

"Of course." Ginger said.

* * *

"What do you mean you're heading back?" Sam asked following Dean out of the motel room and towards the impala.

"Three damn months Sammy. We've been sitting on our asses for three months!" Dean said holding three fingers out. "I don't care what Cas or anyone else says, I'm going back to New York. I'm gonna find Harry, and tell him everything, and hope that he doesn't think I'm completely nuts."

"He's not going to believe you Dean." Sam said. "You're better off just letting it go."

"I can't Sammy." Dean said desperately. "Most of the time, you know I couldn't give a rats ass if I left in the middle of the night without so much as a good-bye. But now-... something about Harry I can't let go. I feel something's wrong."

"Why didn't you leave a note or something then Dean?" Sam asked.

"I get a call a three in the morning saying Castiel knows where Lucifer is, and he might be trying to raise another horseman, you think leaving a notes the first thing on my mind?" Dean asked.

Sam frowned. "No."

"Alright then, so stop getting in my way. Either stay here and wait for Castiel to find out where the hell Lucifer has run off to, or come with me back to New York, where you can still sit on your ass and wait for Cas to show up." Dean said. "Either way, I'm leaving now, and I'm driving non-stop till I'm back at Harry's."

Sam stared at his brother for a long time unable to speak. He had never in a million years had he thought Dean would be so passionate about someone, most of all a one night stand. Sam's brow furrowed and finally he nodded. He just prayed it wasn't because Harry was another siren or something and Dean was out of his mind due to the siren's call. At least if Sam went with, he could prevent anything from happening to Dean.

* * *

Harry looked up when he felt someone standing at the counter. He looked up to see a relatively good looking man, most likely in his mid-thirties standing there with a charming smile. His hair was short and dirty blond, his eyes were blue, and his skin just a bit pale. He was fit, with a strong chin and about six feet in height.

"Hello, can I help you?" Harry asked with a friendly smile.

"I hope so." The man said his smile growing wider. "I'm looking for someone named Harry, I'm assuming since you're the only one working that it's you, correct?"

"Yes, and who are you?" Harry asked slowly getting to his feet. The man's eyes moved to rest on Harry's stomach.

"Let's just say, I'm a big fan." The man said his eyes traveling back up to Harry's face. He put his arms on the counter and leaned over it. "My name's Lucifer." Harry's eyes went wide. "Don't try popping out of here either, wouldn't want you to hurt your precious cargo now would we. Besides you wouldn't get very far."

"What do you want?" Harry asked stepping away from the counter, towards his wand.

"You, your baby." Lucifer said bluntly. "Oh, and your baby's father cut into a million tiny pieces, but lets start with what we've already got in the room." Lucifer smiled again.

"No." Harry said and Lucifer laughed.

"That's cute." He said. "You act like you've actually got a choice." Lucifer held out his hand and Harry's wand shot from the holster hidden in the sleeve of Harry's jacket sleeve. Harry tried to grab for it, but Lucifer snatched his hand back. "Naughty, ask nicely and maybe I'll give it to you."

"What the hell do you want?" Harry snarled.

"I already told you." Lucifer said. "I want you."

Harry swallowed nervously. He'd faced Voldemort, and hadn't even blinked, but this completely unassuming man in front of him had him shaking in his shoes. "Why?"

Lucifer smiled. "I'm a vain person. You just happened to be two of my favorite things all rolled into one. Pretty and powerful, not to mention you've got this manipulative side, and you happened to be intelligent. There's nothing better."

"What about willing?" Harry asked and Lucifer chuckled.

"Participation? We'll work out the details later." Lucifer hopped over the counter and grabbed both of Harry's arms with his strong hands, and Harry gasped when he felt feathers brushing against his body. With the sound of fluttering wings, the cafe vanished, and Harry's world went black.

* * *

Castiel appeared in the back of the impala. "I know where Lucifer is."

Dean swore and swerved into the other lane, before quickly righting his car. It was three am, there were no cars on the back road they were driving on.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"New York." Castiel answered.

"We were there before New Mexico." Sam said.

"Yes, it seems Lucifer went there in order to draw us away from what he was truly after." Castiel said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Harry." Dean said.

"Yes, apparently the boy you... fornicated with was an important piece in this game." Castiel said.

"He's not a th-"

"What role does he play?" Sam asked.

"The carrier." Castiel said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked.

"Your Harry, is Harry James Potter, a natural born wizard, a very powerful one, most likely the most powerful one alive." Castiel said and Dean looked over his shoulder at the angel. "Trust me, his people are not the chanting soccer moms you have dealt with in the past. Their magic comes from my father."

"Alright, so he's powerful. Why is that such a big deal? Lucifer is powerful enough." Sam said.

"He wants an heir." Castiel said.

"Well then he grabbed the wrong gender." Dean growled.

"Actually, no he didn't." Castiel said. "Harry is already with child, yours Dean."

Dean slammed on the breaks and put the impala in park before turning in his seat to look at Castiel. "Say again."

"Harry's kind, natural magic users, have an ability that when they meet their soul mate, they can have children, no matter what their sexes. Two males, two females, one male and one female." Castiel explained. "You are Harry's soul mate Dean. It only takes one time for conception, that is why it felt so right to be with him. It's also why when you had to leave him, you didn't feel right, you're not meant to be apart from him."

"Did you know this before I left?" Dean asked.

"No, I wish I had, I would've stopped you from leaving." Castiel said.

"Wait, you said that only soul mates can produce children. If Dean and Harry are soul mates, Lucifer can't have a child with Harry, they aren't soul mates." Sam said.

Castiel sighed. "Both of them are powerful enough so it won't matter. Harry's body won't reject Lucifer's child, which is usually the case when two non soul mates pair up."

"What will Lucifer do with my kid?" Dean asked.

"Keep him or her." Castiel said. "He will do it in order to try and appeal to Harry as merciful."

"That's funny." Dean said.

"Where will Lucifer take Harry?" Sam asked.

"I don't know yet." Castiel said. "But most of the angels are looking for him. Others are trying to get information from demons."

"What should we do?" Sam asked.

"We pray that either Harry can send us a clue, or that we can find him before you child is born." Castiel said. "We have six months left Dean."

Dean gritted his teeth and turned back in his seat and put the car into drive and stomped on the gas pedal.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

We have come to the end of the second chapter. Don't worry, Dean will completely make up for what he did in the first chapter. Also I'm edging away from the Supernatural story line, just a bit. I hope that Lucifer wasn't to OoC for your taste, I thought I did pretty well considering we've only seen him like four or five times.

Oh I've got a new poll up, I'd love for you to vote on it.

Thanks for Reading. Please Review and Comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anon Reviews:**

**Kantarose:** Lol! I'm trying to update once a week, but it's turning out to be harder than I first thought.

**Kat_sakura:** I hope I can convert you completely by the end of this fic!

**Shawna:** That's great to hear! I hope I can continue to do so, and keep you interested through the entire fic.

**Melindawarren:** Yay! Thanks for the support!

**Jk:** Awesome! Glad to be a favorite =) I'm trying to make chapters longer, a min of 2k words from now on, but hopefully all my chapters will be around 3.5k but it's hard especially when I've got 6 fics going right now ( plus I'm co-writing stories with 5 people), if I didn't update as quickly I'd make them longer, but I like to try and update once a week so it's hard to find the perfect balance of chapter length and time.

**Ann:** I wouldn't say Cas is stupid, it wasn't really his fault, he was just doing what he thought was best at the moment. Sorry, Cas is my favorite character, he can do no wrong in my eyes. Even when he beat the hell outta Dean in the episode last week, it was awesome!

**To all other Reviewers!** If I did not reply to your review, I apologize I swear, I'm not ignoring you or anything of the sort. I just am a scatter brain and can't remember who I replied to and who I haven't. But if you didn't get your questions answered or whatever just in the next review ask again, and I'll try to get to you. Thanks for the love! I really really appreciate it! Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

* * *

**Warnings:** This story contains the following Mature Content: Slash. Homosexual Relationships. Graphic Sex. Mild Violence. Religious Context/ Folk Lore/ Mythological Themes. Strong Language. Adult Situations. Minor Molestation! (that's not strange at all XD)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chase The Morning**

**Pairings:** **Dean Winchester & Harry Potter **(main). **Lucifer(Nick) & Harry Potter** (one-sided).

**Rating:** **NC-17** (is there any higher?)

**Chapter Three:**

Harry felt like something was repeatedly kicking him in the head, maybe a house elf. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut tighter, then carefully rolled on to his side. Where ever he was was rather warm, but not uncomfortable. Harry groaned and curled up slightly, wrapping his arms around his stomach protectively as the memories of the night before flooded his mind.

"Its good to see you awake."

Harry opened his eyes and looked up. He was laying on a full sized bed, a sheet draped over his legs, and several thick pillows under his head. All and all the bed was comfortable, even if his body wasn't.

"Come on now, don't act like that." Harry felt the bed sink slightly at his hip and he shifted away, curling in on himself slightly.

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at the man, Lucifer. He smiled down at Harry, putting his hands on either side of Harry's body and leaning over him. Harry went ridged and turned his face more into the mattress, but it didn't stop Lucifer, who let his lips brush over Harry's cheek.

"Don't be shy now." Lucifer whispered. "Let me taste you. What is it about you that made Dean's soul grab so tightly onto yours?"

Harry shivered. "Get away from me."

"I'm not going to hurt you." Lucifer said. "I promise."

"It's not me I'm worried about." Harry admitted looking up at Lucifer coldly.

"Your baby?" Lucifer smiled, and Harry gasped when Lucifer put a hand against his stomach. "Trust me, if I wanted to kill your baby, it would've already been dead." The devil said. "Now, for my mercy, shouldn't I be rewarded?"

Lucifer leaned down, and pressed his lips firmly against Harry's without hesitation, placing a hand firmly over Harry's neck, and kissed him. Harry clenched his teeth and closed his eyes in disgust, but it didn't deter Lucifer any, he just chuckled and pulled away, licking Harry's bottom lip.

"You're no fun." Lucifer said licking his own lips. "But I did get a suitable taste, and you do taste like I would expect, perfect." Lucifer ran his hands down Harry's arms.

* * *

Dean rubbed his temples and closed his eyes tightly. He never thought he was empathic in the slightest, but stepping into Harry's condo, he was hit with this wave of emotions that made him miserable. Sam was looking at him with concern heavy in his hazel eyes.

"Dean?" Sam asked putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"It is a powerful thing isn't it?" Castiel said appearing next to the brothers. Dean didn't react like he normally did when Castiel just appeared, even though Sam jumped.

"What is?" Sam asked.

"The bond between soul mates." Castiel said. Dean finally looked at Castiel.

"Tell me you found something." Dean said and Castiel sighed.

"I'm sorry Dean, but Lucifer is far beyond my reaches. Ever since I fell... I've become all but worthless." Castiel said with a somewhat pitiful shrug.

"You're not, Cas." Dean said looking around the room again. "What are we doing here? Why aren't we out looking for Harry?"

"Because it would all come to dead ends." Castiel said. "We are better waiting for the other angels to start talking."

"Or we could draw him out." Sam said and Dean looked at him. "We give him what he wants."

"No Sam." Dean said, understanding his brother's plan. "You're not going anywhere near Lucifer."

"Why the hell not?" Sam asked.

"You know why!" Dean snapped.

"He is right Sam." Castiel said.

"We've got to try something. Dean, I've never seen you like this." Sam said.

Dean gritted his teeth and turned away. "It's still a no." Dean said then ran his fingers through his hair. "Just give me a minute will you?" He asked and vanished into the bedroom and shut the door.

Sam looked around and went over to the entertainment center. There were a bunch of dvds, cds, and video games. A large plasma television, two different game systems, a surround sound system, and a bunch of other electronics. Right before Dean had shut the bedroom door, Sam saw the latest computer with all the upgrades. All the kitchen appliances were the best stainless steal ones that money could by, everything in the condo looked brand new, not to mention expensive.

"Cas." Sam said and the angel looked at him. "Tell me what you know about Harry."

"Why?" Castiel asked.

"I want to know everything I can about my future family member." Sam answered.

Castiel came over to where Sam was standing. "He doesn't have any other family, his entire blood line has all died out. He comes from an old magical family, he is famous amongst his people, he plays a sport called Quidditch, it's a wizarding game, very very popular." Castiel explained. "He was in a war when he was younger, and after the war was over he gave up politics to play Quidditch here."

Sam frowned and knelt in front of the glass coffee table and shifted through some of the magazines that were laid there, until he came across a few where the pictures on the covers were actually moving. "How in the hell...?" Sam asked picking one up and flipped through the pages quickly, all the pictures were moving.

Sam stopped at one picture though. A young man, maybe a year younger than himself was sitting sideways on a broom, smirking and waving at the camera before he fell back, letting his knees hook on the broom and keep him from falling as his hand closed around a tiny gold ball with wings.

"That's him." Dean said, having come back in to the room. Sam looked up at him. "I should've stayed, and gotten to know him, instead of running off to chase Lucifer. We both knew we had no way of stopping him, that we're better off just letting him run around and do whatever the hell he wants."

Sam sighed and stood up. "This isn't your fault Dean." He said.

"How can you know that? I mean, I sleep with him and the devil takes him." Dean snapped.

Sam frowned and looked at Castiel for help. "Lucifer took Harry for several reasons. He's powerful, feared by demons and even angels show their respect for his abilities. He can produce an heir, Lucifer has already been trying to have children, but all those he's managed to impregnate, haven't lived through the pregnancy. He also may have taken Harry to get to you Dean, just because he's already carrying your child." Castiel explained.

Dean looked sick and he gripped the back of the black leather couch in front of him. It was the second time Castiel had told him Harry was having his baby, but it still hadn't sunk in yet. Just the idea of him being the father of a child, in a world that is this fucked up, made his stomach turn. He closed his eyes tightly and exhaled deeply.

"Dean?" Sam asked putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Are you sure Castiel?" Dean asked, making the angel tilt his head, Dean hadn't used his full name in nearly a year since they had met.

"It has been foreseen, angels have known about it happening since you were born Dean, since Harry was born as well." Castiel answered.

"That's it!" Sam said suddenly digging in to his pocket for his phone.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Chuck." Sam said.

"Chuck?"

"Are you kidding me? He's a prophet, he sees everything that has to do with us right?" Sam asked. Dean's eyes went wide in realization. "Harry is connected to you right? So wouldn't Chuck be able to get something about him?"

"Its possible, but with Lucifer, his visions might be unclear." Castiel said.

"It's worth a shot." Sam said.

Dean nodded and swallowed thickly. He looked around the condo again, his eyes resting

* * *

Harry sneered at the female demon standing in front of the door of his room. "Would you stop looking at me." Harry growled.

"What are you going to do about it?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "You wouldn't dare attack me, wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious cargo."

"Do not antagonize him, Meg." Harry clenched his jaw when Lucifer came back into the room holding a tray of food and a glass of orange juice.

"Yes sir." Meg answered, leaning back against the wall with distain evident in her eyes.

Lucifer set the tray and glass down on the wooden table in the corner and pulled out a chair. "I'd like you to eat please." Lucifer said and Harry gritted his teeth. "It's not poisoned."

"Forgive me if I have trouble believing you." Harry growled.

Lucifer just smiled and walked over to the bed and knelt down. "How about a deal. You eat and I will give you a gift."

"I'm not sure you could give me anything I want." Harry said.

"Well, I suppose you have a point." Lucifer reached up and placed his hand on Harry's cheek, and the young wizard refused to flinch away. Harry stared determinately at Lucifer. "It's not me you're hurting by not eating however, but your unborn child. I already said I would not kill your baby, and have no intention of doing so, your child will be powerful and is worth more to me alive."

Harry clenched his teeth and stood suddenly, nearly knocking a chuckling Lucifer over as he moved over to the table and sat down. There was fresh fruit, toast, eggs and bacon. He picked up his fork and stabbed a slice of melon.

"You and your baby are very healthy." Lucifer said standing up. "Four and a half months along."

Harry turned away, and sighed. He didn't like Lucifer constantly reminding him how far along he was, it was like counting down to something Harry knew he wouldn't be looking forward to - Lucifer wanting to have a child of his own.

Lucifer came up behind Harry's chair, and put his hands on the wizard's shoulders. "It won't always be like this." He said rubbing Harry's neck in a way that could be seen as loving. "You won't be locked away forever."

"Just until you take over the world and kill the father of my child." Harry said darkly.

Lucifer leaned down, so his lips were against Harry's left ear. "You forget, he left you. Why do you care what happens to him?" Lucifer whispered. "He didn't even say good-bye to you. He just left without a word, why don't you want him dead?"

Harry clenched his jaw. "I have the suspicion that you are the reason Dean left me in the middle of the night." Harry said softly, looking up at the fallen angel.

Lucifer chuckled and cupped Harry's face to prevent him from turning away. "You are very smart." He smirked and Harry tried to twist away, but Lucifer held tight. "Don't struggle, I wouldn't want to have you hurt yourself."

"Then let go." Harry hissed.

"No, I think I'll keep my hands here. I like to touch you." Lucifer leaned down to kiss Harry only to have Harry spit in his face. Lucifer sighed and let go to wipe his face. Harry stood up quickly, and faced Lucifer.

"I'm not a toy, and I do not belong to you." Harry snapped.

Lucifer chuckled and stepped towards Harry who stepped back until his back was to the wall. Lucifer put his hands on the walls on either side of Harry's arms and leaned down until his face was level with Harry's. "It's cute really." Lucifer said. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble my sweet, but you do belong to me. I can do whatever I'd like to you, whenever I please." Lucifer ran his knuckles lightly down Harry's cheek.

Harry gritted his teeth and turned his face away.

"It's better that you learn this now." Lucifer said. "I'd hate for your spirit to break completely, it'll ruin the fun for me." When Harry stayed silent, Lucifer chuckled and pressed his lips against Harry neck.

Harry's body tensed and he fought the urge to fight back, and Lucifer knew it. The devil chuckled against Harry's skin and finally pulled away just long enough to catch Harry's emotion filled emerald eyes.

"Defiant yet, submissive all in one." Lucifer said moving a hand and resting it on Harry's hip.

* * *

When Dean and Sam got up the stairs and onto Chuck's porch, the prophet already had the door open, looking more frazzled than the last time the Winchesters had seen him.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come and see me." Chuck said, letting the brothers into his house.

"So, what can you tell us?" Dean asked.

"Besides the fact that this is not going to be like anything else you've ever done?" Chuck asked nervously while he rummaged around for a bottle of alcohol that still had anything in it.

"We kind of figure that much." Sam said. "Can you tell us anything about where Lucifer might be?"

"I'm not sure actually." Chuck said. "It's all like seeing through half frozen glass of water."

"I don't care. Can you tell me anything?" Dean asked through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, sorry." Chuck said sitting down. He shuffled through a bunch of paper and eventually pulled out a rumpled piece of computer with just a paragraph worth of text on it. Dean snatched it up before Sam could even reach for it. "I couldn't make out much. I'm sorry, it's never happened before."

"Castiel said it was because of Lucifer." Sam said then looked over Dean shoulder at the page.

"Can't you tell more than this? Like a location?" Dean asked desperately.

Chuck shook his head. "I'm sorry Dean - but I can't really see anything more than that."

"Is he okay?" Dean asked.

Chuck nodded. "Lucifer is actually treating him very well, the demons who are watching him are all walking on eggshells so to speak around him." Chuck said, but it didn't really seem to improve Dean's mood all that much - in fact it only seemed to make it worse.

Dean clenched his jaw and balled his hands into fists, his eyes closed tightly as he tried to control himself.

"Dean?" Sam asked moving towards his brother, only to have Dean move away suddenly, heading for the door. "Dean?! Where are you going?"

"Out." Dean said and slammed the door behind him.

Sam sighed and chased after him. "Dean! What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to find answers." Dean said popping open the trunk of the impala and opening the hidden compartment and began checking his weapons.

"What the hell are you going to try?" Sam asked.

"I'm gonna start going after demons. Eventually one will tell me what I want to know." Dean said and Sam looked at him carefully. Dean had a similar look in his eyes as the time when Castiel and Uriel told Dean they had Alastir. It made Sam uneasy.

"I'm going with you." Sam said.

"No, you're not." Dean replied.

"I'm not leaving you alone when you're like this." Sam said grabbing Dean's arm.

Dean looked at Sam with a cold look in his green eyes. "Let me go." Dean demanded.

"I'm coming with you, someone's gotta watch your back." Sam said, but Dean didn't seem in the least amused.

"I need to get Harry back Sam. I'm going to do anything I can to get him back." Dean said. "I'll take out every evil son-of-a-bitch that stands in my way. I'm going after Lucifer - are you sure you're willing to go down with me if it comes to that?"

"You're stupid for even asking Dean. I'm with you until the end." Sam said.

Dean clenched his jaw.

"We'll get him back Dean." Sam said putting his hand on his older brother's shoulder in comfort. "We've got a lot of work ahead of us."

Dean smirked at that. "Don't tell me you're afraid of getting your hands dirty Sammy." Dean said shutting the trunk while Sam rolled his eyes.

* * *

Harry wasn't amused, he had woken up when he felt the bed sink behind him, and a few seconds later he felt Lucifer's arms snake around his waist, careful to move under the small bump that had stated to form as Harry entered his fifth month of pregnancy. Lucifer's larger body pressed into Harry's back, and his rough lips brushed over the back of Harry's neck.

"I know you're awake." Lucifer whispered, his cool breath rushing over Harry's skin.

Harry shifted away as much as Lucifer's arms would allow him. "Its hard to sleep when there's a monster in your bed." Harry muttered tiredly.

Lucifer chuckled and pushed himself up so he was leaning over Harry. "I'm not really a monster." Lucifer said. "I don't look or act like one."

"Kidnapping people isn't something a monster would do?" Harry asked.

"You're being difficult Harry." Lucifer said leaning down, Harry turned his face away so that the devil's lips grazed over his cheek and rested against his ear instead of against his own lips. "Fine, if you must be difficult I'll tell you something that might make you more - compliant." Lucifer whispered.

Harry tried not to shiver. He closed his eyes and tried to act like he wasn't interested. "Yes, what would that be?"

"Your little lover boy - Dean, he's causing all kinds of trouble for me. It seems he's trying to get my attention, killing off my soldiers, messing with my plans." Lucifer said and Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked up at Lucifer who leaned back enough to look into Harry's eyes. "That's right, he's fighting demons, even took on a hell hound, it's annoying really it seems like he just won't die." Lucifer took ahold of Harry's chin tightly. "I was thinking we could visit him. Would you like that?" Lucifer smirked, and made Harry sick to his stomach.

"What are you planning?" Harry asked.

"You'll just have to wait and find out." Lucifer said then leaned down and pressed his lips against Harry, nipping lightly at Harry's lips - not enough to cause pain, but enough to make Harry's lips swell slightly and turn redder. Lucifer pulled away, looking amused.

* * *

**End of Chapter Three**

I'm not really sure what to say here, so I'm not going to say anything except for this: Thanks for reading! Please leave reviews and comment!

Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

**Anon Replies:**

**Ciega Chica:** Lol! I know right. Harry is always so cute with a baby bump. But it's more like a baby mountain now. He's over six months pregnant now and progressing nicely. =D

**Karen:** Thank you very much.

**Shawna:** Thats great! I love to hear about readers being addicted to my stories!

**Kat_Sakura:** They should be able to help, but they aren't going to. That would ruin the fun. Dean's gonna do all the heavy lifting in this story, and Sam and Cas are gonna help some.

**Meamz:** Awesome! I'm going to fulfill your wish right now. Just scroll down and you'll get the next chapter. =)

* * *

**Author's Note:** This note has nothing to do with this story! But I'm Co-writing a story with Know-It-All-Hermione called A Change in Perspective it is a Harry Potter and Death Note Crossover. http://www .fanfiction .net/s /5898287/1/ A_Change_in_Perspective (just remove the spaces). Please review it and you can either ask me questions or Know it All. I'm actually co-writing a few stories. I've got a Hp Lucius/Harry (Molten Silver) another one Fenrir/Harry (Currently Unnamed) and a TrueBlood Hp Eric/Harry (Dead To Love) in the works so keep an eye out. Also I adopted a story from Branwen777 it's a Supernatural/Harry Potter story called: A Different Kind of Hero. Its in the works, she still has what she had done up on her profile so you can check it out. I will just be adding to what she's already got done, so hopefully I'll stay within her realm of plot. You can kinda keep up with the works by following me on Twitter. My name is the same as my pen name here. So I'll stop blabbing now and get to the story.

**Warnings:** This story is rated NC-17 for the following Mature content: Slash. Violence/Blood/Gore. Homosexual Relationships. Strong Language. Adult Situations. Mythological Content/ Folk Lore/ Religious Themes. Graphic Sex.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chase The Morning**

**Pairing:** **Dean Winchester & Harry Potter** (main). **Lucifer**(Nick)**/Harry** (one-sided)

**Rating:** **NC-17** (is there any higher?)

**Chapter Four:**

_Dean pumped his shotgun and shot at yet another demon before turning the gun and hitting him with the butt of the gun. Sam was just a little bit of way, going through demons with Ruby's knife. Dean knocked them down, and Sam killed them. They weren't wasting time trying to torture information out of the lower level demon, just trying to make a big enough dent that a higher ranked demon would show it's ugly face._

_Once the last demon was taken out, Sam wiped the blood off his face while Dean reloaded his shotgun._

_"You just won't leave well enough alone will you?"_

_Sam and Dean both looked up, sure enough Lucifer was standing on the metal walkway. "You son of a bitch! Where's Harry?!" Dean growled._

_Lucifer chuckled and vanished, only to reappear on the ground level. Dean's eyes narrowed in on Lucifer's left hand. Lucifer lifted his hand, uncurling his fingers, the necklace that Dean remembered Harry wearing the night they'd first met unfurled and hung from the devil's hand. It was a thin gold chain and on the end a small gold ball about the size of a marble hung, there were also thin gold wings._

_"You'd be amazed if you saw him Dean." Lucifer said stepping towards the Winchesters. "He's just starting to show, he's glowing." Lucifer stopped only a few feet away and turned to look at Sam. "Have you seen him Sam? Do you find Harry attractive?"_

_Sam clenched his jaw. "Fuck off." Sam growled._

_"You know, if you say yes to me, you'd get to touch him." Lucifer smirked._

_Dean pumped his shotgun and aimed it at Lucifer. "I know rock salt won't kill you, but I have a feeling it'll hurt like a bitch." Dean said tilting the gun up to Lucifer's head. _

_Lucifer turned away from Sam and looked at Dean again, chuckling. "Do you know what you're having? A boy or a girl, Dean? Which do you want?" Lucifer asked. "I think a girl would end up looking like your mother or maybe she'd look like Harry's mother, Lily, a beautiful fiery red head with an attitude to match. She was a hunter you know as well as a witch." Lucifer vanished when Dean pulled the trigger, and reappeared back on the walk way above the Winchester's heads._

_"You son of a bitch!" Dean snapped and Lucifer just chuckled, leaning on the railing._

_"Touchy touchy." Lucifer said smirking. "Relax lover boy, Harry's fine, I haven't hurt him and your baby's fine. You want to know the best part. Is that Michael is just as concerned as you are about Harry. After all he is carrying Michael's next vessel. I mean, seeing as it's your blood that Michael needs to walk on Earth, your kid's got it." Lucifer tapped his fingers on his chin. "If only it were Sam that was hit with cupid's bow that night. This would be so much more fun. But you'll do just fine I guess Dean. I mean his life force will keep you alive for ages. The benefit of having an immortal lover." _

_"What do you mean?" Dean asked._

_Lucifer acted surprised. "Oops. Did I say that out loud?" Lucifer smiled widely. "Do you mean to tell me your little angel friend is keeping things from you Dean? That must hurt, being betrayed like that by your friend, by Castiel." The devil clicked his tongue and dropped Harry's necklace. Dean raced forward and grabbed it before it could hit the ground. "I'll see you around friend."_

_Dean gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the necklace. "Dean?" Sam called softly. "He could just be making stuff up y'know. He is the devil after all. He lies."_

_Dean stormed from the factory, but stopped dead when he saw who was sitting inside his impala._

_"Harry!" Dean ran to the car and yanked open the driver side door and knelt down. It was really Harry. Harry was asleep, his head resting against his left shoulder, his stomach swollen with pregnancy. Dean inhaled slowly and reached out, and put his hand on Harry's stomach, only to have it crumble away beneath his fingers. Soon Harry was, turning grey, cracking apart and crumbling and Dean couldn't do anything stop it._

_"No!"_

* * *

Dean woke with a start, sitting bolt upright, his scream cut off by his sudden gasp for air. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and leaned forward, resting his head in his hands and closed his eyes tightly. Dean relaxed a little and ran his fingers through his hair and looked up, only to find Sam starring at him.

"That's the seventh nightmare in four days Dean." Sam said tiredly. "What is going on with you? Talk to me, please."

Dean shook his head.

"It might help y'know. If you were to talk about it." Sam said leaning towards Dean, but the older Winchester just stood and went to the sink and splashed water on his face.

"Lucifer has entered your dreams."

Dean looked tiredly into the mirror, seeing Castiel in front of the locked motel room door. Sam stood when he realized the angel had come into the room.

"Thanks for pointing that out Captain Obvious." Dean growled and splashed his face again before grabbing the towel off the counter and drying his face and hands.

"He's taunting you, because you're getting to him. Hitting nerves I believe you call it." Castiel said.

"By why just Dean?" Sam asked and the angel looked at him.

"Really Sammy?" Dean snorted and rolled his eyes. "You're his meat suit, I doubt he wants you all fucked up because you can't sleep." Dean said running his fingers through his hair.

"Its true." Castiel added before Sam could protest.

"Hey Cas. I have a few questions I'd like to ask." Dean said turning to the angel fully. "If you lie to me, or don't tell me the whole truth, I will kick your ass."

Castiel sighed. "Then ask Dean." He said with a shrug.

"My kid, the one Harry's carrying, could he be Michael's vessel in the future?" Dean asked.

"Yes, anyone with your blood could be a vessel for Michael, though none will be as perfect as you." Castiel said.

Dean crossed his arms over his chest. "One more question. Lucifer told me in my dream, that Harry's immortal, is it true?"

The angel shifted somewhat nervously. "It's complicated." Castiel held up his hands when Dean opened his mouth to yell. "He is not immortal, he can be killed but it is not easy. He has died once, crossed over and entered heaven, but somehow he came back to life - without the help of any angels. Not many things can kill him. What can, I do not know, but nothing you have ever seen. It would have to be powerful."

Dean's brow furrowed. "Does Lucifer know what?" He asked.

"I do not know." Castiel said honestly.

"Lucifer also said that because me and Harry are linked, that I'll live forever too." Dean said.

"Its possible." Castiel answered. "Just like the bonded of some angels are immortal yet can choose to die and go to heaven. I do not know how it works. That is something only the arch angels know. Seeing as I am neither an arch angel or in the position to ask one, I do not know, and could not find out for you. I'm sorry Dean, Lucifer could be telling the truth about everything, wether it is the whole truth or not however is most unlikely."

Dean sighed heavily and sat back down on the edge of his bed.

"Why are you here anyways Cas?" Sam asked, giving his brother some time to think.

"I picked up a message from Gabriel." Castiel said and the brothers both looked at him. "It was only two words, very rapid. I believe he is helping us."

"Well what is it?" Dean asked.

"Lone star." Castiel said.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances. "What else do you remember about your dream Dean?"

"It was hot as fuck." Dean answered. "We were in some old factory, killing demons."

"Well lone star usually means Texas." Sam said with a shrug.

"Its only a eleven hour drive to Texas." Dean said.

"Wanna give it a shot?" Sam asked.

"I can't sleep." Dean muttered and Sam sighed.

"I will come to you again if I get anything else." Castiel said and vanished. Dean stretched as he stood again.

"This could just end up being a huge bust y'know." Sam said pulling a shirt over his head.

"Better than nothing." Dean replied.

"I'm just trying to figure out why Gabriel is helping us. He hates us." Sam said and Dean chuckled.

"He's got a crush on you." Dean said and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Jerk." Sam grumbled.

"Bitch." Dean replied quickly grabbing his back and taking it out to the car.

* * *

"Don't touch me!" Harry screamed, slapping the hand of the 'doctor' Lucifer had brought to check on him. He didn't care if the woman was a witch, he didn't trust her, and didn't want her pointing her wand at him.

"You need to be looked at Harry." Lucifer said and Harry glared at him.

"No. I don't trust her, or you." Harry hissed.

"You need to keep calm. To much stress could cause harm to your baby." The medi-witch said holding her hands up, and trying to calm Harry. She was a rather young, with caramel colored skin, with a full figure and a lot of curly brown hair in a milk-maid braid. Her eyes were a shocking violet color and she was dressed eccentrically - even for a witch trying to blend in as a muggle. He glared at her, but sank into his large arm chair. "There you go son. I promise I won't pick up my wand, nor will I give you any potions. Alright?" She said soothingly.

Harry still didn't like her, she was not his medi-wizard nor was she Madame Pomfrey, which Harry had planned to go during his pregnancy.

The witch came forward and took Harry's wrist to check his pulse, then began completely other physical parts of the examination which didn't require Harry to move.

"Well sir, from what I can tell you're in perfect health, as is your baby. But for me to know for sure I have to cast a few simple charms." She said.

Harry glared at her.

"You do know, if you're lying, I will kill you." Lucifer said and the witch looked at him.

"I know sir." She said firmly. "I'm honor bound, I could not willingly or knowingly harm a patient. I took a blood oath, as well as an unbreakable vow. Its part of the training." She slid her wand from the holster at her waist and turned to Harry. He eyed her warily, but didn't protest as she waved her wand, and said the incantations.

After a few minutes, a scroll popped into the air and she plucked it from it's floating position in front of Harry with ease and read it over quickly before handing it to Lucifer.

"You and your child are in perfect health, just like I thought. However I would suggest that you eat more, get more sleep and keep the stress levels to a minimum." The medi-witch said.

"That's easy for you to say." Harry snapped. "I'm being held against my will, and you aren't willing to do anything about it."

The witch ignored him and turned to Lucifer. "My payment?" She asked holding out her hand and Lucifer rolled his eyes and dropped a pouch in her hand. "Thank you for your business." She said and apparated.

Harry leaned back in his chair with a huff and glared at Lucifer as he read over the paper. "What's so interesting?" Harry finally asked.

"It says that you've had many broken bones healed. Several bones broken repeatedly, very similar injuries. How is that?" Lucifer asked, looking at Harry.

"Like you care you slimy bastard." Harry snapped.

"If I didn't care I wouldn't have asked." Lucifer said. "I take care of what is mine."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Fuck you." He hissed, almost slipping into Parsletongue.

Lucifer sighed. "I'll have Meg bring you something to eat." He announced.

"I don't like her." Harry growled.

"Get over it." Lucifer said and vanished.

Harry waited a few seconds before getting up quickly and heading to the window and threw back the curtains and looked down at the city below. He squinted in the sunlight and took a deep breath and concentrated.

After a few minutes he opened his eyes and smirked. A hole about the size of a golf ball had appeared in the window. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper he spelled to be invisible to anyone but himself and Dean. It had taken a long time to get the wandless magic to do what he wanted, but he was desperate.

Harry took a deep breath and blew, sending the paper flying. It would fly straight to Dean if he was close enough.

Harry released the spell on the window and the hole closed. A few seconds later Harry heard footsteps and turned around as the door opened and Meg stepped into the room.

"Hello brat." Meg hissed all but slamming the tray of food for Harry on the table.

"It's good to see you too bitch." Harry said with a pleasant smile. Meg growled at him and Harry just stared at her.

"I don't know what my father sees in you." Meg said darkly. "I hope he just gives up and carves you up."

"But then you'd miss me." Harry said and Meg clenched her hands into fists.

"Fuck you brat." She snapped and left, slamming the door.

* * *

Searching around Texas was a pain in the ass. Its not like the Winchesters were even sure Harry was being held in Texas, hell they only had two words for a 'clue' as to where Harry might be, if it was even valid.

"The demons might just be laying low." Sam suggested helpfully.

"Or they might not even be here." Dean said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry Dean." Sam said.

"You keep saying that Sam, but it doesn't make me feel any better." Dean said. "We've only got three months left." Dean swallowed thickly. "I'm not letting my kid be born around that monster!" Dean clenched his fists and raised his hands over his head before turning around quickly, lashing out and punching a hole in the wall of the motel room.

"Dean, we're doing everything we can." Sam said looking at his brother with a frown. "You can't be so hard on yourself. This isn't your fault."

"But I wasn't there to protect Harry." Dean said.

"If you had been there, you might be dead right now. Lucifer would've probably killed you, if you had stayed." Sam said.

Dean's shoulders sagged slightly and he leaned against the wall and ran his hands over his face. "This is driving me insane Sammy." Dean admitted.

"I know." Sam said leaning back in his chair. "When's the last time you slept?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"A while." Dean admitted. "I haven't really been all that worried about it."

"Why don't you try to grab a few hours of sleep." Sam suggested. "I'll go out and see if I can find anything." He added quickly as Dean started to protest. Dean took off his jacket and toed off his boots as he sat on the edge of his bed without a word. He didn't bother to take off his shirt or even his belt and flopped on his back with his head barely on the pillows. "I'll be back before nightfall. I'll pick up dinner while I'm out." He added getting up.

"Yeah." Dean said tiredly and ran his fingers through his hair. Sam went to the door, stopping long enough to look down at Dean's tired face. Sam frowned and left, pulling the set of keys for the impala that he had.

Sam had no idea what he was going to do. You can't just find the devil, he has to want to be found, and Lucifer didn't want to be found. Sam groaned and leaned against the hood of top of the impala, resting his head against the cold metal for a minute to think. They'd done the impossible plenty of times before but this just seemed- hell Sam didn't even know what this was.

Sam exhaled deeply and unlocked the car door and slid into the seat behind the wheel and started driving. He had no idea where he was going, he only knew that he had about nine hours before it started getting dark, so he had to think of something in nine hours to tell Dean.

Nine hours to figure out a miracle.

* * *

"You're really trying to get me angry aren't you?"

Harry looked up from his food, at Lucifer who just walked through the door into his room.

"Haven't I given you enough? Treated you well? I mean, I feed you, give you clothes. There's an amazing bed for you to sleep in, any thing you could ever want. Yet, you still try to send little messages to the bastard who was so eager to leave you in the middle of the night." Lucifer tossed the spelled ball of paper on the table in front of Harry, and the wizard's heart sank.

"How?" He asked brokenly.

"I'm Lucifer." The devil said in answer. "Your human magic is nothing against my powers. It's like parlor tricks compared to what I can do." Lucifer leaned on the table and Harry looked up at him. "Did you honestly think it would work?" Lucifer asked.

"No." Harry said softly and looked down at the table.

"Then why do you keep trying? You may be powerful Harry, but you're no match for me." Lucifer said moving behind Harry's chair. He put his hands on Harry's shoulders, then ran them up Harry's neck, forcing the wizard to tilt his head back and look at him. "I own you, body, mind and soul. You'll come to realize it soon enough." Lucifer leaned down and pressed his lips against Harry's.

Harry didn't fight the kiss, just let Lucifer's lips move over his, then the devil's tongue slide into his mouth. Harry closed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists.

Eventually Lucifer pulled away, pausing long enough to swipe his tongue across Harry's lips. The devil reached down and put a hand against Harry stomach. "Soon after this baby is born, you'll be carrying my child." Lucifer promised darkly, and it made Harry sick. "You'll want it too. You'll come to see that I am who you really want."

Harry wrapped his arms around his stomach protectively and closed his eyes tightly as Lucifer left almost as quickly as he came. He knew he couldn't keep fighting Lucifer forever. He knew that the devil's generosity would wear out before long. So Harry had to either escape, or give in - and the hope of Harry being able to escape were looking slimmer and slimmer each day.

* * *

Sam Winchester could never remember a day in his life when Dean was sick. But today Dean could barely pull himself out of bed enough to get into the bathroom to throw up. It was very worrying.

"Dean?" Sam called knocking lightly on the door with this knuckles.

"Go away Sammy." Dean groaned from the other side of the door.

"What's going on Dean?" Sam asked through the door. He didn't really like talking to someone he couldn't see.

"Mind your business Sammy." Dean ordered through the door.

"Love sickness."

Sam turned around and looked at Castiel, only to see find the angel was battered and bloodied. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Angels." Castiel answered as Sam helped him into a chair. "They are taking out anyone who stands in their way."

Sam's brow furrowed. "What does that mean?"

"They are trying to find Harry. They believe I am working with Lucifer because I have fallen." Castiel said. The bathroom door opened and Dean leaned against the doorframe.

"So have they found anything yet?" Dean asked wiping his mouth.

"No, they are just as lost as we are." Castiel looked Dean over carefully. "How are you holding up?"

"Between the nightmares, cold sweats and shakes? I'm awesome." Dean answered sarcastically.

"You said something about love sickness?" Sam asked.

"Yes, it originally comes from a situation like Dean and Harry's. When one mate dies or is taken away, the other becomes ill and either passes away or in some way looses his or her mind. It is rare now because humans haven't been finding their soul mates as often, instead they just marry whoever they think is best." Castiel explained. "Its often seen in older couples, where one will die, and the other follows soon after."

"Is there a way to lessen the symptoms?" Sam asked.

"One." The angel answered solemnly.

"What is it?" Dean asked, though the feeling in his chest told him he wasn't going to like it.

"Take away your memories of Harry. You only have a few so even I should be able to do it. It'll slow the symptoms down enough so that you can concentrate. At first it'll simply be like having a cold, but it'll start coming back in flashes, and when you remember completely it'll be worse, if we don't get you and Harry together in that time, you won't recover." Castiel said.

"No." Dean answered. "I don't care how sick I get. I'm not giving up my memories."

Sam stared at his brother for a while then sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. _'We are so screwed.'_ He thought.

Dean ran his hand over his face and closed his eyes, trying to clear his head. "What are we gonna do?" He muttered to no one but at the same time to his brother and the angel.

"We should go see if Bobby has any ideas." Sam said sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What's Bobby gonna do?" Dean asked.

"Make up for the fact that you can't even see straight." Sam said. "No offense, but you aren't much help when you can't hold a gun or blade steady."

"I'll go with you. I need rest." Castiel said.

"Sammy, you're driving." Dean said.

"No duh." Sam answered.

* * *

**End of Chapter Four**

I was gonna add more, but decided against it. I'm trying really hard to keep this from getting cliche but it's getting kinda hard. Hopefully I'll figure it all out sooner rather than later.

Thanks for Reading

Please Review and Comment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Sorry no Anon-Replies in this chapter.

**Warnings:** This story is rated NC-17 for the following Mature content: Slash. Violence/Blood/Gore. Homosexual Relationships. Strong Language. Adult Situations. Mythological Content/ Folk Lore/ Religious Themes. Graphic Sex.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chase The Morning**

**Pairing: Dean Winchester & Harry Potter **(main). **Lucifer(Nick)/Harry **(one-sided)

**Rating: NC-17** (is there any higher?)

**Chapter Five:**

Harry was just over a month away from giving birth, a very frightening idea. Lucifer was very pleased with the knowledge, and made sure that everyone knew it too. His actions towards ending the world had doubled over the past few days.

Harry watched from his window and on the television. Storms, earthquakes, fires, other natural disasters, and not so natural ones as well. The world was crumbling and Harry was locked in a tower like some fairy tale princess.

Harry sighed heavily and pressed his hand against the glass, watching the city beneath him, Detroit, Michigan. Parts of the city were so beautiful, but from his window Harry could see the worsts parts of the city as well. Through one of the three windows in the room, Harry could see the peaceful high class suburbs, flashy and elegant downtown, and the dirty crime filled slums. He closed his eyes and leaned forward so his forehead pressed against the cold glass.

Harry didn't react when the doors to his room opened and Lucifer came in. Harry could feel whenever Lucifer was close, he always got this cold sensation that ran down the length of his spine, like someone ran an ice cube down his spine.

Lucifer stepped up behind Harry, wrapped one arm around Harry's waist - laying beneath Harry's swollen stomach. His other hand resting against Harry's side. "It's almost time." Lucifer said softly and pressed his lips against the side of Harry's neck. "Only two weeks away." Lucifer ran his lips up Harry's neck to his ear, then smiled. "Have you thought of a name?" The devil asked, a slight mocking tone to his voice."

"If it's a girl I was planning on naming her Lillian Mary." Harry paused, seeing the reaction he'd get from Lucifer. "Mary was Dean's mother's name right?"

"Yes, it was." Lucifer said stiffly and Harry smiled softly to himself. "What about if it's a boy?"

"James Orion." Harry answered and Lucifer sighed against the shell of Harry's ear.

"Why are you so sentimental? You have never met any of these people?" Lucifer asked somewhat bitterly.

"They were my parents, and Dean's without them nether of us would be alive." Harry said truthfully. "My parents died to save my life so I will always be grateful to them, Dean's parents protected him, the stories you told me about them were more than enough for me to respect them, even though John's way raising his children rubs me the wrong way." Harry turned his head, and looked at Lucifer, who stared down at Harry intensely.

"What would you name the child we had together?" Lucifer finally asked with a smile and Harry looked away.

Harry looked back out the window. "I don't know." He whispered shaking his head. Lucifer sighed and ran his lips down Harry's neck and smiled.

* * *

Dean could hardly stand, yet he demanded to come with when Sam and Bobby drove from Bobby's to Detroit. Dean was laying out in the backseat of the impala, asleep while Sam drove and Bobby road shot gun.

"This isn't a good idea." Sam said glancing at Bobby. "Dean's half dead, and you and I don't stand a snowball's chance in Hell to get Harry back from Lucifer."

"I know." Bobby said. "But if we don't do something your brother's gonna loose his mind, and most likely die. The angels could bring him back, but I doubt it'll be for free."

Sam tightened his grip on the steering wheel then looked in the rearview mirror at Dean. "God I hope this works." Sam whispered and pushed down on the accelerator.

"It couldn't hurt. Maybe just being closer to Harry will help Dean get back on his feet." Bobby said.

"Or it could make him go crazy faster." Sam added and Bobby frowned.

"Yeah, or that." The older hunter said rubbing his forehead. "It's all we got. You boys are known for your crazy ass ideas panning out so, maybe your luck will come again."

Sam snorted. "Or it'll backfire and we'll all be dead."

"Your optimism is awesome Sammy." Dean mumbled from the back seat. Sam again looked in the rearview mirror while Bobby actually turned to look at him.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Like I got hit by a truck." Dean said as he pushed himself up. Not two seconds after he was successfully leaning against the driver's side of the car, Castiel appeared behind Bobby.

"They know now. Someone let it leak that Harry is most likely in Detroit." Castiel said glancing out his window with a serious look on his face.

"What's going on Cas?" Dean asked and the angel looked at him.

"Michael is going to come to you personally." Castiel said, fear evident in his voice. "I suggest that when you get to Detroit, you get a motel room and you stay there. Sigils will keep the other angels out, but they will gather outside. Michael will get in no matter what you do." Castiel glanced out the front windshield.

"Cas?" Dean asked.

"If the angels find out I've been with you, they will no doubt kill me, for good this time." Castiel looked at Dean. "Michael will make you a deal, you say yes, and he can go in and save Harry, and kill Lucifer. It will not work." Castiel said seriously. "Harry will most likely get hurt in the process and it will risk your son's life."

Dean's eyes went wide. Never before had Castiel told him if he was having a son or a daughter. "My son?" Dean asked, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Yes, your son." Castiel said, a brief smile on his face, then it vanished. "Remember Dean, no matter how good the idea sounds, do not say yes to Michael."

"Then what do we do?" Sam asked.

"I do not know yet." Castiel said and looked at the three men briefly. "I'm going to plead with God again. Perhaps he will answer me this time." Castiel added, then vanished.

Dean ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes. He allowed a smile to grace his lips, though it was slightly pained, it was still a smile. Never before had he ever thought he'd have a child, a son. Between hunting and the one night stands, even if he did have a kid, he didn't think he would ever know. Now he had a son on the way, and he had every intention of spending the rest of his life with Harry. Tension left Dean's body, despite everything and again he fell asleep.

* * *

His body had shifted, which was not a good sign. His baby was coming earlier than everyone thought. At it seemed like nearly two weeks early. The idea of his baby coming sooner than expected worried him, not that two weeks was really something to panic about, his baby was still very healthy but it just meant that he had run out of time completely. No last minute rescues or anything of that nature.

Harry tensed when Lucifer came into the room with the same medi-witch as before.

"How are you feeling today Mr. Potter?" She asked with a calm expression on her face.

"Fine." He said moving away from the window and sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"Your body has shifted already?" She asked and Harry nodded turning his face away. "Wonderful news." She said though Harry didn't agree.

"How long?" Lucifer asked.

"I'd say a few days. A week at the most." The medi-witch drew her wand and cast a few charms and waited for the results. When the scroll appeared midair Lucifer took it before she could look over them. He smiled happily and gave the scroll to the woman and left.

Lucifer's obviously pleased reaction left an uneasy feeling in the pit of Harry's stomach. "What is it?" He asked looking at the witch.

"You're having a son." She said. "Not only that but you're due in only four days."

Harry swallowed nervously and looked down at his hands. "Four days." He muttered to his stomach and placed his arms carefully around it.

* * *

The Winchesters and Bobby had been holed up in a cheap motel in Detroit for two days now, and just like Castiel said, there were angels gathered around. The sigils drawn in chalk covered the walls, door, floor and ceiling, while paint covered the mirror, and window. None of the angels tried to get in, they just stood outside in the parking lot a few were on the roofs of surrounding buildings and even the roof of the motel.

They hadn't seen or heard from Castiel since the car ride here, and trying to contact the angel was impossible. Dean was running out of time it seemed, most of his time was spent sleeping or being sick in the bathroom. He was trying and failing to hide the fact that he was now hearing voices and seeing things, but when he was stuck in the same room with Sam and Bobby, it was impossible to hide.

"Okay, so I have a map of Detroit, and from the news on the t.v. and the radio we should be able to pinpoint where Lucifer's hiding out." Sam said laying the map out on the bed and the notes he had were placed on the sides.

Dean pushed himself up into a slumped sitting position on the opposite bed and looked at the map.

"So on the edge of town, there was a string of power outs and electrical surges." Sam began, pointing to the spot on the map, then pulled his finger away so that Bobby could mark the spot.

"On the east side of down town, there have been six unexplainable deaths involving healthy young men and women." Sam said, pointing the area out so that Bobby could mark it.

Dean looked at the map intensely, ignoring what Sam and Bobby had begun to do and his eyes zoned in on a spot. Dean knew for some strange reason, that this was where Harry was. He forced himself to stand, which made Sam look at him in confusion. "Right here." Dean said, leaning over, his left hand wrapped over his stomach, while he pointed with his right. It was the old business district; factories and office buildings. "Harry's right here." Dean muttered and swayed, stopped from falling only by Sam's strong arms around his shoulders to set him back on the bed.

"How do you know?" Sam asked and Dean gave him the '_Really?'_ look and Sam chuckled and knelt in front of his brother. "Right, you just know." Sam said with a smile.

"What else?" Dean said sarcastically.

"Well, we'll have to scout it out, and try to get into the place without dying." Bobby said pulling off his blue and white trucker hat long enough to run his hand over his head.

"You won't make it."

Sam, Dean and Bobby all jumped, and stared at the person who'd just spoken.

"Hello." He said and smiled.

"Michael." Dean said, staring at the angel.

The arch angel smiled again, and fixed the suit jacket his vessel was wearing. "It's good to see you again Dean." He said.

"What vessel are you in?" Sam asked.

"This? Oh, this is a back up, one I can use in case of emergencies, though it won't last very long, it'll break down in a few days." Michael explained and stepped over to Sam and Bobby, before they could react, Michael touched their foreheads and they slumped to the ground asleep. "Now, how are you feeling Dean?" The arch angel asked, stepping towards Dean.

"You know." Dean said though clenched teeth.

Michael smiled empathetically. "Yes, I know." The arch angel agreed softly. "Dean, your son will be born in only three days, you are out of time. Say yes to me, and I will save Harry and your son."

Dean swallowed thickly. "The only thing you actually care about is killing Lucifer. You won't think twice about protecting Harry or my son, so you can take your offer, and shove it up your lily white ass." Dean growled.

Michael sighed and shook his head. "Dean, you're risking both of their lives, and your own." Michael said and Dean shifted uncomfortably.

In all honesty, when Dean first knew Harry had been taken, saying '_yes'_ to Michael was at the top of his list. Castiel however made him think twice, the angel never deliberately did anything wrong, he was just doing what he thought best - following orders, God's will, even after it got him de-winged. Castiel never lied to Dean either, always told him the truth - for the most part anyways. Castiel was who Dean trusted with his life, not Michael.

"No." Dean said firmly, looking at the arch angel tiredly. "You'll only get in the way. Lucifer probably knows we're here because of your little show now. We don't have anything working to our advantage now."

"Do you really think that Lucifer wouldn't have noticed you and your brother - his vessel, coming into town?" Michael chuckled at the idea. "Lucifer knew you were coming, weeks before you even figured out where Harry was."

"Why don't you just order your angel bitches to help us, instead of trying to get something from me you're never going to get? You could help me, help Harry and we could deal with Lucifer later. There are more important things to deal with, besides your little family drama at the moment." Dean snapped. "You've got enough fire power standing in the parking lot just sitting on their asses, we could take on the demons protecting Lucifer, and get Harry back maybe even kill Lucifer in the process if you just try to step off your high horse."

"I do not bow to your demands." Michael said sternly.

"And I don't bow to yours." Dean snarled. "I'll make sure that my son, and every member of my family, never says yes to you. You'll be stuck with sloppy seconds until my bloodline dies out, do you understand me?" Dean's eyes narrowed and he stepped until he was face to face with the arch angel. "I don't care what you think you need to do, or what God told you to do. I don't answer to you, or him. I'll save Harry on my own, and I'll spit in your face afterwards."

Michael actually seemed surprised at the threat and tone of Dean's voice. "You'll come to regret not telling me yes, Dean. When your soul mate and your son are bound to Lucifer, and you're nothing more than a blubbering lump of flesh and bone." Michael said and vanished.

Dean exhaled deeply and closed his eyes. For some strange reason he felt better than he had in days, he could actually breath normally, and the pain in his head was nearly gone.

"Dean?" Sam groaned from the floor and pushed himself off the ground. "What the hell happened?"

Dean moved to the window and looked out, sure enough the angels had all vanished. "I told Michael to go fuck himself." Dean said and looked at his brother and Bobby. "We've got two days to figure out how to save Harry though."

"That's impossible." Sam said.

"We've done impossible a million times before." Dean said wiping away the sigil on the walls and windows. "Castiel!" Dean called.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked.

"We're going to need all the help we can get." Dean said. "Cas!"

"Dean, I don't think he's gonna show up. I doubt that Michael actually left left. He's probably got eyes on the place." Sam said.

"Besides, didn't he say he was going to try to get to God again?" Bobby added.

"Yeah, but maybe he did get something." Dean said looking down at the map unfolded on Sam's bed. He stared at the place where he knew Harry was. He tried to think of something that they could do. He clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth.

"Dean?" Sam asked cautiously.

"We just have to go in with guns blazing. We'll take out as many demons as we can." Dean said shaking his head slowly.

"You'll do no good to Harry dead." Sam objected. "We'll think of something - I promise."

"Promises aren't going to do anything Sam!" Dean snapped. "Michael said Harry's going to give birth in two days. There's nothing we can do in two days." He said desperately.

Sam and Bobby exchanged looks with defeat and sorrow in them. Bobby sighed and stepped forward, putting a comforting hand on Dean's slumped shoulder. "I'm sorry Dean, but we're not going to let you go on a suicide mission. Castiel said that Lucifer won't hurt your bab-"

"I'm having a son." Dean muttered. "In two days, and I-I'm not even going to be able to hold him or-or be there when it happens." Dean's eyes squeezed shut tightly and Bobby could feel Dean shaking. "I'm not even going to know his name."

* * *

Harry whimpered and pressed a hand on his stomach, he'd had false contractions yesterday, so he knew that these were the real ones. He swallowed thickly and closed his eyes tightly as he felt Lucifer coming towards him.

"Go away." Harry said when the door opened.

"You're going into labor." Lucifer said coming over to Harry who slapped his hands away.

"Don't touch me." Harry hissed and glared up at Lucifer.

Lucifer still had a calm expression on his face. "You cannot keep yourself from giving birth, it's foolish."

Harry didn't lessen his glare until a contraction made him cry out in pain and nearly fall to the ground. He was only kept from falling by Lucifer's arms. "Don't touch me!" Harry snarled as Lucifer carried him from the room. Harry's eyes went wide and he struggled, trying to get away, but Lucifer wasn't affected.

"Even if you did get from my arms, you wouldn't make it very far. There are demons at the end of every hall, and guarding every exit." Lucifer said and Harry looked away from him.

Lucifer opened the door to what looked like a hospital room, and laid Harry on the bed. "Your doctor will be here in a few moments to take care of you." He said and left quickly, shutting the door with a snap.

Harry laid back against the bed and closed his eyes tightly. "Dean, please I-I need you." Harry whispered in prayer. "Dean, please."

* * *

Dean sat bolt upright in bed, scaring Bobby and Sam who were sitting at the round table in the corner.

"What is it?" Sam asked as Dean scrambled out of bed.

"We've got to go now." Dean said pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Dean? What's going on?" Sam went to grab his brother's arms, afraid that Dean was hallucinating again.

"It's Harry." Dean said looking at his brother with clear eyes. "He called to me. You've gotta believe me Sammy, this was real."

Sam stared at his brother for a few minutes, and nodded. "Let's go." Sam said.

"There's just one problem with that idea." Bobby said. "How are you going to get past Lucifer and the demons?"

Dean grabbed Ruby's knife and attached it to his belt. "We'll think of something when we get there." Dean said.

* * *

**End of Chapter Five.**

I was gonna add the ass kicking and the birth to this chapter but I decided against it last minute. I hope that you've enjoyed the chapter.

Please Review and Comment.

Thanks for Reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Anon Review Replies:**

**Mickey:** Thank you, like always, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Jk:** Both scenes are in this chapter, I hope you enjoy. And don't worry, I don't mind if you're corny.

**Ciega Chica:** I think everyone is looking forward to Dean kicking Lucifer's ass. I'm excited about it, and I'm the author. XD

**Melinda Warren:** Yeah, Lucifer and Michael are both ass holes, but it doesn't matter, because Dean's awesome and hot so he makes up for both of them. So do Sam and Castiel.

**Jenn:** I love a happy ending more than anyone. . . Well so far in my stories and I don't think I'll be changing that for a while. So don't worry. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Luv-Blonde-Bunny:** I really don't want a stalker so you're gonna get your happy ending, don't worry.

**Neji's Girl:** I am sick in the head... Just not in the way you're thinking. But you're more than welcome for that, besides I don't need to have Lucifer rape Harry, I have plans for an evil!Harry fic where he'll have loads of hot and CONSENSUAL sex with Lucifer so it's all good!

**2 Lazy 2 Log-In:** Sorry it took so long to get the chapter out. The flame I got kinda knocked me down, but the positive reviews have picked me back up. I'm still a little stuck, but hopefully it turned out good. I hope you like it.

**To All Other Reviews:** Like I say every chapter, if I didn't reply to your review I apologize, I'm not trying to ignore you or anything. Also for all of you who sent me positive reviews and comments, thank you very much. This chapter is dedicated to all of you, and most of all to StarAngel Caelum SunSoar who totally made me smile with her messages on FaceBook. You're AWESOME!

* * *

**Warnings:** This story contains material not suitable for underaged readers. The following mature content within the story are: Violence/Blood/Gore. Strong Language. Adult Situations. Homosexual Relationships. Slash. Graphic Sex. Anal. Oral. M-Preg (male pregnancy). Religious Content/ Folk Lore/ Mythological Themes. Adult Humor. Mild Angst. And whatever else I can thrown into the chapter or story that isn't for people under age.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural, Harry Potter and/or any of the related characters, themes, situation or other content featured in this fanfiction. Copyright Infringement is NOT intended. No compensation was gained from this or any other of my fan fictions featured on this or any other site.

**Please Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chase The Morning**

**Parings:**** Dean Winchester & Harry Potter **(main)** Lucifer & Harry Potter ** (one-sided)

**Rating:**** NC-17 ** (I now know there is a higher rating)

**Chapter Six:**

Dean got out of the impala, and rushed towards the building, only to have Sam grab and pull him out of the street. "What are you doing Sammy?" Dean yelled struggling against his younger brother weakly.

"Calm down Dean, we can't just run in there." Sam said pushing Dean up against the side of a building. Dean looked at him desperately.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing." Dean snapped through gritted teeth.

"Sam's right Dean. We have a plan, we need to stick to it." Bobby said and Dean glared at him.

"Just give them a few minutes." Sam said. "If we don't hear from them, we'll go."

Dean looked at his brother, then towards the building. He groaned and leaned heavily against the side of the building and put his face in his hands.

* * *

Harry stared up at the ceiling, just outside the door, he could hear Lucifer talking to the medi-witch, who's name Harry still hadn't remembered - he had no desire to know her name either. Harry swallowed heavily, he could feel Dean very close, and he smiled weakly, Dean had heard him, Dean was coming for him. Harry just hoped that he'd be able to help.

Harry had read about a person's magic being stronger during their pregnancy, about its abilities to act on its own to protect a person and the baby. Harry just hoped Dean would be able to feel his magic working, and know it was the time to rush in.

Harry took a few deep breaths, and right as another contraction hit him, he let a burst of magic rush from his body like a tidal wave.

Glass shattered out of windows and the blinding green light had demons screaming in pain, the weaker ones forced from their host and the more powerful driven to their knees.

* * *

Dean, Sam and Bobby looked up as windows began to shatter, going from the top floor and down in a wave. Dean bolted towards the building, pulling Ruby's knife from the waist of his jeans, all the while ignoring the shouts from Sam and Bobby. The demons still untouched on the bottom floor looked up in confusion.

Dean's heart was racing and his hands shook as he took the demons on, slicing through them, Bobby and Sam hot on his heels.

"What the hell is that?" Sam asked loudly over the chaos that was filling the building. Alarms began to sound, and the sprinklers went off.

"Its Harry." Dean said rushing towards the stairs, stabbing a demon in the chest who met him on the landing between the first and second floors.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"I can feel it." Dean said rushing past the third floor and heading up again.

Sam looked at Bobby who tossed a shot gun full of salt rounds to him, seeing that the older hunter was just as confused, Sam let it go. They rushed after Dean.

* * *

Harry forced himself to sit up and slide off the examination table as Lucifer and the medi-witch forced open the door. The witch looked worse for ware, her hair was a mess and she had cuts on her skin from shattering glass and she seemed just moments from collapsing under the pressure of Harry's wild magic.

Lucifer however, just seemed amused. "Even now you surprise me." He said stepping towards Harry, only to hit an invisible wall. The devil looked around slowly, then reached up and pressed his hand against the shield and pressed down. Harry groaned at the strain he felt pushing on his chest, but the shield held, though Harry was sure Lucifer wasn't really trying.

"Fuck off!" Harry hissed then cried out and clutched his stomach. "Dean!" He cried breathlessly closing his eyes.

"Dean? He can't help you." Lucifer said with a chuckle and Harry glared up at him.

"He cannot hold this up for much longer, his body will shut off his magic in order to save the rest for healing after the baby is born." The medi-witch said. "We only need to wait him out."

"Of course. I have no intention of harming him." Lucifer said with a smile.

Harry leaned back against the wall and slid down to the floor slowly, his shield becoming smaller, but still protecting him. He looked up at Lucifer, to see the devil smiling down on him. "Dean, hurry." Harry whispered tiredly.

* * *

Dean reached the top floor and switched Ruby's knife from one hand to the other. He was splattered with blood, both demon blood, and a bit of his own. He was limping slightly on his right leg and his shirt and jeans were both ripped, but Dean didn't seem to notice, or else he just didn't care. He went left, seeing as that was where the most damage was done. As he stepped down the hall, a wave rushed over him and he stumbled back. He placed a hand on his chest, then ran it down his torso trying to understand what had just happened. It felt like warm water had just been dumped over his body. He felt better than he had in a long time, he felt like he did the night he spent with Harry.

"The bond has reconnected."

Dean jumped and looked to his right. Castiel stood next to him, looking tired, but strong. "What does that mean?" Dean asked.

"It means he's giving all he can without harming himself or the baby. You should do the same." Castiel answered.

Dean tightened his grip on the blade and headed down the hall. Sam rushed up after him, Bobby shortly after that. "Cas." Sam said, relief in his voice. "Any luck?" He asked, referring to Castiel trying to find God.

Castiel's blue eyes lowered in defeat. "No, I am sorry." The angel said.

"Enough talking, we need to go." Dean said.

* * *

Harry felt the shield vanish and Lucifer smirked and moved towards him. Harry struggled weakly by pushing on Lucifer's chest, but the devil only chuckled and put Harry back on the examination table. "Now, I'd like you to stay still, so you don't hurt yourself." Lucifer scolded playfully.

"Bastard." Harry hissed, his voice strained from exhaustion and pain.

Lucifer grinned and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead.

The Medi-witch made her way over to the table, drawing her wand as she did. Harry tensed, but she ignored him, casting a spell that removed his clothes and replaced them with something similar to a hospital gown.

Harry kicked at her when she grabbed one of his ankles to make his leg bend. "Don't touch me!" Harry roared at her.

"Calm down Harry." The medi-witch said soothingly. "This will all be over soon if you just work with me."

"There's no point in resisting any longer." Lucifer said glancing at the clock on the wall, his smile growing wider.

Harry screamed in pain, clutching his hands into fists at his side as another contraction pulsed through his body.

* * *

Dean heard Harry scream and took off running yet again, getting to the end of the hall. He kicked the door down and it seemed time froze for him. He took in the entire room slowly. Harry laying on the table with Lucifer standing over him. A woman at the end of the table, her hand still resting on Harry's right ankle.

"Dean." Harry's relieved voice broke him out of his shock and into action. He tackled Lucifer, forcing him onto the floor where he delivered a few swift punches to any area he could reach. Lucifer tried to fling Dean off of him with a wave of his hand, but it didn't work. Dean grinned and stabbed the knife into Lucifer's chest and twisted it.

Dean reared back to punch Lucifer again, only to have the devil bring his knee up and throw Dean off of him.

Sam, Bobby and Castiel rushed in as well. "Help Harry!" Dean ordered blocking Lucifer's attacks as much as possible.

Castiel moved towards the Medi-witch while Bobby went to Harry. Sam was set on helping Dean in any way he could.

Dean kicked Lucifer back, and Sam moved to his side. "Cas, Bobby get Harry out of here." Dean ordered.

"You're not going anywhere." Lucifer said, wiping the blood from his vessel's mouth. "I don't know what you did to void my powers, but it won't work for long, you're still only human."

"Now Cas!" Dean ordered and the angel lifted Harry off the table carefully and vanished, with Bobby gripping tight to the angel's trench.

Lucifer was furious, he lunged at Dean and Sam only to be flung back against the far wall as a bright light filled the room. Sam and Dean covered their eyes.

Sam and Dean opened their eyes when they felt the somewhat familiar sensation of flight. They looked around only to be standing outside the rather large doors of a place they did not recognize. Bobby was standing there as well, confusion clear on his face.

"What the hell just happened?" Bobby asked.

"I dunno." Dean said. "Wait, where's Harry?"

"Castiel took him inside. The woman who was here, Harry seemed to know very well." Bobby said.

"I want to see him." Dean said moving towards the door, only to have it open before he could touch the handle. Dean glanced back at Sam and Bobby who both exchanged looks before Sam nodded towards the door. Dean swallowed and made his way into the sterile looking room. It was a fairly large room, with a dozen cots lined up against the walls, six on either side. At the end of the room was another large door, Castiel standing right next to it. Dean made his way to the angel.

Castiel looked at him closely for a few silent seconds before a look of something similar to happiness came to his face.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"You cannot mistake that." Castiel said. "God did give his aid. What did you see?"

"Just a bright light. Like when Anna got her grace back, only brighter." Dean said. "It felt kinda nice."

Castiel nodded, listening carefully. "It was my father." The angel actually smiled. "You should go inside." He moved away from the door, and allowed Dean to go inside.

Dean let out a shaking breath and rubbed his palms against his jeans before opening the door and stepping inside.

An older woman with her grey hair pulled up in a bun was at the side of the bed that Harry was laying in, talking frantically about Harry always getting into trouble, all the while she was working. Another younger woman with bushy hair was moving around the private room briskly gather different things.

The bushy haired girl stopped when she noticed Dean. She eyed him critically. "You must be him. I should curse you six ways from Sunday for the stunt you pulled by leaving Harry a-"

"Leave him be Hermione." Harry said tiredly from the bed and Dean looked at him. Hermione closed her mouth, but still cast another glare in Dean's direction before returning to her work.

Dean carefully made his way to the bedside, and took Harry's hand.

"I'm so sorry I left." He whispered as he pressed a kiss against Harry's sweat slicked hair.

"Lucifer told me, he was the reason." Harry said. "You're a hunter, I know now."

"Still, I should've stayed." Dean said and Harry squeezed his hand. Dean looked at Harry. "I wanted to more than anything else, but I-"

"We'll talk later." Harry said. "Our baby's on the way."

"More like about to jump out." Hermione muttered as she finally made her way back from whatever she'd been doing. "Now lay back and let Madame Pomfrey and me work." She snapped.

Harry laid back against the bed and Dean smiled down at him nervously. "Don't pass out on me now." Harry joked, and Dean seemed to pale a little as he glanced at what Hermione and Madame Pomfrey were doing. Dean swallowed thickly and nodded, turning his attention back to Harry.

"If I pass out, Sammy will never let me hear the end of it." Dean muttered and Harry smiled.

"Alright Harry, we're ready now." Madame Pomfrey said looking up at Harry as she moved between his legs.

* * *

Dean's eyes went wide as Madame Pomfrey held out his son cleaned up and wrapped in a powder blue blanket. Dean carefully cradled the baby in his arms. The last time he'd ever held a baby it had been Sam and he'd barely been five years old.

Crystal clear blue eyes stared up at Dean and jet black messy hair barely covered his son's head. Dean didn't even realize it, but a huge cheesy grin broke out across his face and he carefully ran a finger down his son's cheek.

Harry smiled up at him, and Dean looked down at him. "I'm. . . I'm a father." Dean said, his grin growing even more, and Harry was surprised at the tears in Dean's eyes.

"Congratulations." Harry said. Dean let out the breath he'd been holding carefully and shifted his son in his arms carefully. "What should we name him?" Harry asked.

Dean's eyes went wide and he looked from Harry to his new born son, then back to Harry. Dean swallowed thickly, and sat in the chair that Madame Pomfrey had brought over for him. Dean grinned after a few minutes. "If I pick his first name, will you pick his middle name?" Dean asked and Harry nodded slowly. "I think Anthony, is a good name for him."

Harry smiled. "Anthony Orion Winchester." He whispered and Dean looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Dean said. "Just never thought I'd have a kid, that's all."

Harry chuckled. "Your brother and friend are probably dying to get some news. You should go introduce Anthony to your family."

"What about you?" Dean asked.

"I need some rest, just don't take to long." Harry said reaching up to place his hand on top of baby Anthony's head.

Dean leaned down and pressed his lips against Harry's lightly, then again more passionately before pulling away and shifting Anthony in his arms. "I'll be back soon, promise." Dean whispered and Harry smiled tiredly.

"Alright." Harry said, shifting on the bed for a few seconds before he sighed, finally comfortable.

Dean pressed a final kiss to Harry's cheek before making his way from the room, and into the large hall where Sam, Bobby and Castiel were all waiting. Sam was the first to get out of his seat. He all but ran over to Dean, then stopped dead upon actually laying eyes on the new born.

"Holy shit." Sam said breathlessly. "I-I can't believe it."

Dean grinned proudly. "I know right?"

"You gonna tell us his name you idjit?" Bobby asked walking over.

"Anthony Orion Winchester." Dean said proudly.

Bobby placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, making the younger man look at him. "Your father would be damn proud of you Dean. I'm proud of you." Bobby said and Dean smiled.

"Thanks Bobby." Dean said and looked back down at Anthony.

"He looks just like you Dean." Sam said smiling. "Though that hair isn't yours."

Dean chuckled. "I know." Dean ran his fingers over Anthony's head carefully.

"Can I?" Sam asked eagerly, holding his arms out. Dean looked at him before nodding slowly, and setting Anthony in Sam's waiting arms. "He's so tiny." Sam said in an awed whisper. Dean glanced over Sam's shoulder at Castiel, the blue eyed angel was standing silently several feet away, his hands in the pockets of his trench coat and a small smile on his lips. Dean placed a hand on Sam's shoulder briefly, before stepping around him and over to Castiel.

"Congratulations Dean. This is a joyous day in any man's life." Castiel said.

"There's something you're not telling me Cas, what is it?" Dean asked and Castiel simply shook his head.

"Its nothing to concern yourself with." The angel said.

Dean frowned. "Cas, you're my friend, don't hide things from me."

Castiel's brow furrowed slightly. "I am. . . jealous." He admitted, a self-loathing smile on his face.

Dean shifted his feet, and looked towards the huge windows across the hall. "Don't you have a soul mate or whatever too Castiel?" Dean asked. The angel nodded slowly. "Who is it?"

Castiel just shook his head. "It doesn't matter at the moment. You should be celebrating Dean, not questioning me." Castiel said, nodding back towards Sam and Bobby who was now holding Anthony.

Dean clapped his hand against Castiel's shoulder then went back to Bobby and Sam.

* * *

**End of Chapter Six**

I think there's only one chapter plus the epilogue left so, a total of two chapters. I hope everyone liked the chapter. As for the name, I hope you all like it, I thought it was a good name personally, but I'll leave the final choice wether its good or not up to my wonderful readers. Also I didn't want to go into to much detail with the birth, because to be honest, it'd freak me out just a little too much. I'd also just like to remind everyone that a baby's eyes will be blue for several months before they start to change into the color they will be for the rest of the baby's life. Anthony's eyes will eventually turn green seeing as both Dean and Harry have green eyes, the shade of green has yet to be determined as of yet.

Thanks for Reading

Please Review and Comment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** This is the last chapter, which is a mix of chapter seven and the epilogue because I'm to lazy to write out two chapters. Thank you all for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed the story. Also, sorry but there isn't any more smex for this story. I was thinking about it, but for some reason I didn't write it, I must be getting sick or something.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural. No copyright infringement intended.

**Please Enjoy.**

**Chapter Seven:** The Last Chapter

* * *

Harry smiled as Dean came back into his room twenty minutes later with the same huge grin on his face that he'd left with. Anthony was held carefully in his arms. Harry pushed himself into a sitting position, Hermione had given him a dosage of pain relieving and minor healing potion, so even though he still looked worse for wear, he felt fine, just a bit tired which was expected.

Dean seemed almost reluctant to put Anthony into Harry's arms, but after sliding onto the bed next to him, Dean began to relax. Harry smiled down at Anthony, then turned to look at Dean.

"You did good." Harry said and Dean looked over at him, and his smile faltered.

"How can you say that? I left you in the middle of the night." Dean muttered. Harry sighed and leaned against him, Dean moved his arm to wrap it around Harry's shoulder and swallowed nervously.

"We still have a lot to learn about each other Dean. But I know just by looking at you, that despite everything you're a honorable man. You did what you had to, you're trying to save the world after all." Harry said. "We can work out the kinks in our relationship as we go." Harry looked up at Dean, watching the emotions playing out in Dean's muddy green eyes. "You're stuck with me Dean, and its going to be a very long eternity."

Dean's eyes went a little wide at that, and Harry chuckled. "Lucifer wasn't lying then, was he?" Dean asked and Harry shook his head. "What happened?"

"I already died, a Reaper came and took my soul across the river and I was in heaven, it was only a few minutes here on Earth, but it was years in heaven. I dunno how I got sent back, but I did and as a result I can't seem to die." Harry said with a bit of a chuckle, but when Anthony whimpered in his sleep, Harry shushed him, running his fingers over his baby's forehead softly.

"Have you tried or something?" Dean asked in confusion.

"Or something." Harry replied looking at Dean. "But that's not important right now." Harry closed his eyes tiredly.

"I guess, get some sleep." Dean said running his fingers through Harry's hair. He'd never felt this comfortable with anyone before, not even Sam.

"You too, I know you haven't gotten enough sleep either lately." Harry said.

* * *

Sam wasn't sure why he ended up wondering around this huge castle that they were in but after laying in the bed he'd be given for over an hour, staring at the ceiling and listening to the silence in the large room, he felt restless and got up. He stopped at the Infirmary, as the girl - Hermione - had explained to him, and checked in to see Dean and Harry both sleeping in the same bed, Dean's arms wrapped around Harry's torso protectively and Harry buried against Dean's chest. Anthony was asleep in the crib that Hermione had spelled into existence. Sam would never begin to grasp what natural wizards and witches could do, it was amazing.

Bobby was in his own room somewhere, and Sam didn't feel much like bothering the older hunter, knowing Bobby had a temper when he was woken early.

So Sam started walking around this castle. He'd been told it was a school for witches and wizards, the very building itself was magical, from the stones that made up its foundation to the paintings that hung on the walls, the subjects inside each painting alive and moving, free to hop from painting to painting and interact with each other, and to the real world.

After over an hour and a rather strange encounter with a creature with floppy ears and huge eyes - a house elf - the creature had explained, Sam had found the kitchen, where more house elves were busy rushing around cleaning and cooking which surprised Sam seeing as there weren't any students. Hermione had said that there were several staff members that stayed at the school year round, so Sam figured that they must be getting breakfast ready, though it was still about four hours away.

A house elf rushed up to Sam and bowed, making Sam take a half step back. "What can Twinkly be getting you sirs?" The house elf asked and Sam rubbed the back of his neck.

"Coffee?" Sam asked.

"Coming rights up sir, please be sitting." Twinkly rushed away after that and Sam went to the table near the fireplace and sat down.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair. He was happy for Dean, he really was. It wasn't everyday that two people fell in love so completely, and the fact that they had a kid together was even more amazing. Sam was also a bit jealous, he had come close to what Harry and Dean had when he was with Jessica, though the fact that he always had to hide the fact that he was a hunter from her, always left this gaping hole that they had both tried hard to ignore, but the few times that they had a fight, Jessica always brought it up, and Sam couldn't bring himself to tell her and it only screwed up their relationship all the more, and after a while it was just one of those things that they had never brought up.

Sam looked up when the door opened and Castiel stepped in. "What are you doing here?" Sam asked. "I figured you would've been long gone by now."

The angel frowned, but it looked more like a pout to Sam. "Why would you think that?" Castiel asked and Sam shrugged as his coffee appeared on the table.

"I dunno, you don't seem to stay around for very long these days." Sam said looking at the angel over his coffee. "You keep running off to find God and you don't seem to wanna be near me and Dean for longer than you half to, so I just figured you would've taken off, that's all." Sam shrugged.

Castiel sat across from Sam, apprehension clear on his face. "If I have offended you, I apologize." He said folding his hands slowly on the table, almost as if he was holding himself back from something. Sam nodded, and tapped his fingers on the sides of his hot mug, and looked at the table.

"It must be hard." Sam said after a few minutes of tense silence.

"Excuse me?" Castiel looked up at him.

"Not being able to fall in love." Sam said.

Castiel shifted uncomfortably. "I can fall in love Sam. It is just more complicated than when two humans fall in love." The angel explained.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"There are rules. They must believe in angels, they must be willing to leave their life - friends family, everything -"

"Why? Can't you just love them around their family?" Sam asked. "Why cut them off from everything?"

"It is the same reason that Jimmy is not allowed contact with his family." Castiel answered. "You could be hunted, an angel will do anything for their other half, even fall, without hesitation."

Sam opened his mouth to speak, then closed it and looked down for a moment. "Is that why you haven't gone to your mate?" Sam asked.

"No." Was the simple reply.

"Then why? Don't you want to be happy Cas?" Sam asked.

"I am . . . I believe you call it - afraid." The angel admitted.

"You shouldn't be afraid Cas, go for it." Sam said with a soft smile.

* * *

Dean woke with a start, and sat upright. He looked down at the bed, only to find that it was empty. Dean looked around frantically, throwing his legs over the side of the bed, then froze.

Harry was standing next to the crib, dressed only in a pair of cotton draw string black pants, and Anthony held in his arms. Harry was feeding Anthony from a light green bottle, a smile on his face.

Dean got of the bed slowly and made his way across the room to Harry. The younger man looked up, and his smile grew a little wider as Dean leaned down and kissed him.

"Good morning." Harry said when Dean pulled away.

"Morning." Dean said placing his hand carefully on top of Anthony's head.

"Breakfast will be ready in about twenty minutes, you should get cleaned up, you're still a bit of a mess." Harry said, but Dean didn't move. "Dean?"

"I wish my dad was around to see this. He always said I was gonna settle down and have a family some day." Dean said, an emotion in his voice that Harry couldn't place. "I never believed him, never really wanted to either." Dean looked at Harry.

Harry looked up and smiled. "I'm pretty sure he can see us." Harry said, then pressed a kiss to Dean's cheek. "Now go clean up, I'm starving."

Dean grinned.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

_**Ten Years Later**_

Dean chuckled as he watched now ten year old Anthony taking apart an unloaded twenty-two pistol. Much to Harry's annoyed amusement, Dean had been teaching Anthony how to dismantle and assemble any of the weapons he would ever use while a hunter.

After a long discussion when Anthony had been only three, that there was no point in trying to keep him away from a life as a hunter, that just like being a wizard, Anthony was a born hunter. They had no intentions of training Anthony in the same way John had trained Dean and Sam, but they were going to make sure he knew what he was doing.

"Done!" Anthony cried, his hands shooting into the air and he looked up at Dean with a huge crooked smile, one exactly like Harry's.

Dean nodded approval and ruffled Anthony's dirty blond hair - Dean's hair, though it was messy like Harry's. "That's my boy." He praised, and looked up when Harry came through the front door of their house.

"What did I tell you two about guns in the living room?" Harry asked, dropping his Quidditch bag on the floor, Dean got up while Anthony grinned meekly.

"Come on babe, its all in good fun." Dean said putting his hands on Harry's hips. Harry put a hand on Dean's shoulder, right over the burned handprint that Castiel had marked him with after raising him from hell. Dean suppressed a shiver as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Harry's.

"Ew!" Anthony cried from his spot on the couch. Dean just chuckled against Harry's lips and continued the slow kiss for several more seconds before pulling away.

Dean looked down at Harry more carefully, Harry looked the same as he had ten years ago, not a day over twenty-five. Dean knew for a fact that he too looked exactly the same as he had ten years ago, though he acted different, but not by much. He was still cocky, still a bit of a player, but every night, he knew he was coming back home to Anthony and Harry, and there was nothing in this world that would ever change that.

"We still going to Sam's for dinner?" Harry asked pulling away from Dean and moving to the couch where he leaned over the back tilting his son's head back to kiss his forehead, ignoring the fake gagging sounds his son made as he flailed his arms wildly.

"Yeah, he called about twenty minutes ago, told me to head over when you got home." Dean said stuffing his hands into the back pockets of his jeans.

"I'm gonna shower first, clean up your guns, lock them in the safe this time." Harry said raising an eyebrow. "I don't like guns falling out of the linen closet on me again."

Dean and Anthony gave identical pouts and Harry chuckled before heading to the bathroom. Dean turned to Anthony. "You heard what the boss man said Tony, lets get this cleaned up."

"Time me." Anthony said, his hands hovering over the pieces of the gun laid out on the coffee table.

Dean glanced at the watch on his wrist. "Three. . . two. . . one. Go!" Anthony began picking up pieces and putting them back together and Dean smiled.

Harry stepped into the kitchen and smiled. "Need any help?" He asked and Sam looked at him then shook his head.

"Nah, I've got it." Sam said, Harry sat at the kitchen table so they could continue to talk while Sam finished dinner. "So, how has everything been?" Sam asked.

"Same old same old." Harry said with a shrug. "You know what your brother's like, and Anthony's just like him too, although he seems to get into more and more trouble at school."

"Well I'm pretty sure that comes from you." Sam said with a smile and Harry couldn't help but return. "Unless the stories aren't true."

"Believe me, they are very true." Harry said as he heard the front door open then close.

"Uncle Cas!" He heard Anthony yell, followed by running feet on the carpet.

"Hello Tony." Came the blue eyed angel's reply. Harry raised an eyebrow at Sam's light blush.

"You tell him to do that?" Harry asked.

Sam blushed a little more. "Well, Tony keeps asking me what Cas is, so I told him that Cas' is his uncle, just like I am." Sam said rubbing the back of his neck as said angel came into the kitchen, his famous tan trench still on his shoulders, though the disheveled suit had been replaced with a better fitting more stylish one.

"Hello Harry." Castiel greeted as he moved around the table.

"Hello." Harry replied, then smiled when the angel put a hand against Sam's shoulder. Even after being together as long as they had been, only six months after Anthony had been bored, Castiel still wasn't one to show that much emotion, though there were times when he did, most of all for Sam, and Anthony.

Sam leaned down and pressed his lips against the corner of Castiel's. "Hey." He whispered fondly.

Harry stood and went into the other room, leaving them alone for a few minutes. Dean leaned his head back over the back of the couch, grinning at Harry. "What?" Harry asked.

"They're so cute at that age." Dean said with a teasing grin.

"You're never gonna leave them alone are you?" Harry asked taking the seat next to his son.

"No, we're all got forever, and I'm always going to be his older brother, and I'm always going to tease him about his relationship." Dean said truthfully.

Harry put his hands over Anthony's ears for a moment. "You sir, are an arse." He said, Dean just leaned over Anthony and pressed his lips to Harry's.

"No!" Anthony yelled, pushing both of his father's chests with all his strength, pushing them apart. They didn't fight him. "You guys are so gross, kissing all the time." He mumbled and Dean patted his shoulder.

"Just wait, you'll get a girlfriend -"

"Or boyfriend." Harry added.

"And, you'll do nothing but want to kiss them." Dean finished.

Anthony rolled his eyes, not looking away from the television. "Just don't get one too soon." Harry said and Anthony looked at him and raised an eyebrow, another expression he'd gotten from Dean, one that he used perfectly. "Most off all once you start school in in September."

Anthony stuck his tongue out at him and Harry sighed. Harry looked over his son's head at Dean who just shrugged with a smile.

"Food's done." Sam called from the kitchen. Harry squeezed the back of Anthony's neck.

"Go wash your hands." Harry ordered and Anthony got off the couch with a sigh, but made his way towards the bathroom at the end of the hall.

Dean pulled Harry off the couch, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. "I love you." Dean said and pressed his lips against Harry, who kissed back slowly.

"What brought this on?" Harry asked softly when Dean pulled away slightly.

"Nothing, I just thought I'd tell you I love you again." Dean said, a bit meekly. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Sam told you didn't he? While I was in the bathroom." Harry asked.

"I didn't even ask, I just walked into the kitchen to get a beer and said, 'Thanks for dinner, you didn't have to.' Sam looked at me, and broke like a bitch." Dean said grinning while he tightened his grip on Harry's waist while Harry swatted his chest lovingly.

"Well, so much for it being a surprise." Harry said looking up at Dean. "So I guess I should congratulate you, huh?" Harry asked.

"You first." Dean kissed Harry again. "Congratulations."

Harry kissed back then pulled away. "I went to speak to Madame Pomfrey this morning before I went to practice, guess what else she told me." Harry said as Dean picked up his beer from the coffee table, and took a swig, before following Harry into the kitchen.

"What's that?" Dean asked, helping Anthony scoot his chair in.

"That I should probably invest in another crib." Harry said, Sam's eyes went wide instantly, Castiel was already smiling softly, but Dean seemed a bit confused.

"I thought you wanted to use the one we got for Anthony." Dean said.

"We will, but I need an extra one." Harry said sitting down, realization washed over Dean's face and his mouth fell open. "Two girls, Dean."

Dean swallowed thickly, then grinned. "You're awesome." Dean pulled Harry from his chair and kissed him passionately, and for a moment everything went silent, neither could hear, Anthony's fake gagging, Sam's laughter or Castiel's soft chuckle.

* * *

_**The End**_

Hello everyone, I hope that you enjoyed Chase The Morning. I'd like to thank all of you for the wonderful support, all the comments and reviews you've left, not to mention the favorites and alerts.

Again thanks for Reading

Please Review and Comment.


End file.
